theundeadscourgefandomcom-20200214-history
Harald.
(( Harald, Unholy-plant is no longer existing. I re-rolled to a Vrykul with a new story. )) A vrykul shout: Wake up, enough sleeping, prepare for the attack on Valgarde! Harlad woke up, he grabbed both of his axes, left his house, mount his proto-dragon and left the Dragonflayer town - Nifflevar, with other Vrykuls. The guards of Valgarde were already waiting for the Dragonflayer Clan's attack. Valgarde cannons and Gunsman started shooting at the Proto-dragons, so Vrykuls probably fall of them and die. Less than a half of Vrykul men and women were slain by the ranged attacks, others landed safely. Proto-dragons began flying to the walls of Valgarde and destroying evreything on them. The cannons were destroyed, many Proto-dragons were lost too, the fight continued. Vrykuls charged to the main gates of Valgarde, killing and destroying evreything on their way. Humans and Dwarves who aided humans with help were standing, probably even in fear, raising their shields and weapons. A dwarf voice can be heared: "Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarge! For the Alliance!" Evrey single guard and vrykul fought in this moment, death moans, parrying, shield blocking sounds could be heared. The vrykul ships could be seen from Valgarde. "The ships, help!" - Yelled a random human, looking from the camp in Valgarde. No guard responded, nobody heared, it was loud infront of the gates. The vrykul ships have arrived to the lands of Valgarde, vrykul stepped into Valgarde, they started destroying all tents and burning all buildings, killing people aswell. - While they did that, they didn't saw how half of the people runned hiding, into the Inn. The vrykul inside the of the city runned to the gates, opening them. After that, they runned to aid the vrykul outside Valgarde. The battle went for hours infront of the gates of Valgarde, citizens were inside the inn, looking from the window. Many vrykul fell, many mounted their Proto-dragons and flied away. Same for Valgarde guards. A zeppelin with cannons arrived to help Valgarde. The cannons began shooting, they shot both, Vrykul and Valgarde guards. Harald and other six vrykuls have mounted their Proto-dragons and flied to the Zeppelin, they began attacking the 'balloon', zeppelin uses it to keep flying in the air. Afteir their lucky attack on the balloon and destroying it, the Zeppelin fell down, crashing on the ground. "We must check the buildings, humans may hide there. For King Ymiron!", - Shout Harald. Harald and those six vrykuls started moving to the Inn. Harald saw a childish face in the window, crying. Harald laughed in response and said - "They are there!" They started moving faster, Harald climbed the balcony while others began slaughthering evreyone on first floor. Harald climbed, succesfully. He killed a few citizens at the inn too, on the second floor. Humans and Dwarves defeated the vrykul at the gates. "To the inn!" - Yelled the Human Commander. They ran to the building with all the speed they had. They caught all the six vrykul at the Inn. Gunsman shot three vrykuls, not Harald. Harald commanded his friends to flee. They jumped from the balcony and began hiding - they knew they are gonna die, if they won't lay down and act dead. - they did it. A few hours later Harald awoke in a prison, he was on top of a 'hill' made out of vrykul bodies and human bodies. He looked in a hole, that was in one of the prison wall bricks, he didn't saw any guards. Suddenly, someone yelled: "Scourge! Protect the people, for the Alliance!". Again, death moans, weapon parrying and shield blocking sounds could be heared, even from the prison where Harald is. Soon something breaks the prison's wall. Harald smells something, it smells awfull. Harald runs from the prison, grabbing two little human weapons he found near dead bodies. He starts killing evreyone he sees. Harald yells "For King Ymiron! You all will die - Our Death God will take care of your souls. If I die - I will be one of his knights, that would be honor for me!", as he feels a few bullets in his body, he falls down on the ground. Soon, Harald appears in some 'Ghost realm' - as he calls it. He sees Val'kiries evreywhere, he knows - they are judging, will he be a Vargul or a Ymirjar. Suddenly, the Val'kyr in the middle says: " Ymirjar ". Harald wakes up, grabs the nearest weapon to him. He looks, he realises, that really happened, Harald is a ymirjar now. (( Ymirjar races: Frost Vrykul, Vrykul, Vargul, Flesh Giant. ( Taken from wowwiki. ) Harald - Vrykul )) Harald, looks in the sky, hoping his dragon is somewhere in there. He saw a shadow. Harald's hope growed more and more with evrey second, because that shadow looked like it will land on ground, infront of Harald. Yes, it was his dragon. Harald looked at his proto-dragon for a few seconds, he pointed at the sky and his dragon flied away. Few years passed, Harald learned basics of the Death Knight, he even been awarded, he was an elite Death Knight, with a good knowlege of Frost, Unholy and Blood powers, mostly Frost. His commander said, Harald needs to leave Northrend, if they ever need him - they will call him. He also said, Harald needs to find a necropolis, called Oblivium. Soon, Harald joined Menelaus' (( / other leader's )) scourge 'team'. As a few years passed, Lich King have fell and Northrend isn't Scourge's anymore. Harald decided to stay in Eastern Kingdoms. (( If you want to tell me to edit something, please, use comments. ))